Data entry in computing devices can be difficult and time-consuming in some situations. For example, typing on a slate device with a virtual keyboard (a keyboard displayed on a touch screen) can be slow and cumbersome, especially when on the go. However, some slate device users want to be able to modify documents using these devices. Tools have been developed for making data input in slate devices and other computing device more efficient. These features include autocorrect and text suggestion features.